


The Forbidden Fortress: The Fanmix

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: InspiredByOQ 2018 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanmix, Inspired by OQ week, Inspired by Outlaw Queen Week, Multi, NSFW Art, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 04:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16078385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: A fanmix based on anamiii's "The Forbidden Fortress", which has the following summary: AU Dragon Queen/Outlaw Queen. Regina is a college student majoring in psych with a sex therapy concentration. She has a project that's she's doing on the BDSM community and finds herself at the Forbidden Fortress and becomes Mal's sub. Robin will enter eventually and Regina will be in a relationship with him. This is all consensual but there is a lot of kink in this.





	The Forbidden Fortress: The Fanmix

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Forbidden Fortress](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8791903) by [anamiii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii). 



> **Creator's Notes:** I love this fic so much. I seem to say that about every fic I create a fanmix for, but why would I create a fanmix for something I don't already love and feel inspired by? There are so many things about this fic that I love, and it's been harder than hell to work on this fanmix in secret, as the author is in my gdocs folder for IBOQ week. LOL And that graphic for the back cover? Yeah, I literally was looking for bdsm images of canes and paddles and that came up. And the resemblance to Lana was just TOO perfect to pass up, so I had to use it.
> 
>  **Musical Notes:** I started with a list of over 20 songs, and that's just where I drew the line for myself. I could've kept going probably, but I needed to be realistic. So each of these tracks fits different points chronologically in the fic, but the gender of the singer doesn't necessarily indicate the gender of the POV in the fic.

## Listen here: [YouTube ](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLASfIBWbiVC8ekhv-bADtmXDQD3KB2ldU) / [Spotify ](https://open.spotify.com/user/1250111240/playlist/4y6nW5mBEu1AmkHlYY65vK?si=0tsl2CQSRjSDUHWTj-R7dA) / [Playmoss ](https://playmoss.com/en/ariestess/playlist/forbidden-fortress)

**_Brave_**  
Artist: Josh Groban  
Lyrics: Chantal Kreviazuk, Thomas "Tawss" Salter, Josh Groban

You wanna run away, run away  
And you say that it can’t be so  
You wanna look away, look away  
But you stay cause it’s oh so close  
When you stand up and hold down your pain  
Do the things what I don’t understand  
The reason to be brave

 ** _Suite Madame Blue_**  
Artist: Styx  
Lyrics: Dennis DeYoung

Time after time  
I sit and I wait for your call  
I know I'm a fool, but what can I say?  
Whatever the price, I'll pay  
For you, Madame Blue

 ** _I Want To Come Over_**  
Artist: Melissa Etheridge  
Lyrics: Melissa Etheridge

I want to come over  
It's a need I can't explain  
I want to come over  
To see you  
To see you again

 ** _If I Lose Myself_**  
Artists" OneRepublic  
Lyrics: Zach Filkins, Brent Kutzle, Benny Blanco, Ryan Tedder

If I lose myself tonight  
It’ll be by your side  
I lose myself tonight...  
(oh) yeah, yeah, yeah  
If I lose myself tonight  
It’ll be you and I  
Lose myself tonight...

 ** _The Dream_**  
Artists: In This Moment  
Lyrics: In This Moment

I am falling down the rabbit hole  
Come, so come with me and float  
Into the never ending dream

 ** _Closer - Unrecalled_**  
Artists: Coil, Nine Inch Nails  
Lyrics: Trent Reznor

You let me violate you  
You let me desecrate you  
You let me penetrate you  
You let me complicate you

 ** _Poison Apples (Hallelujah)_**  
Artist: Joan Osborne  
Lyrics: Joan Osborne

Your memory comes back to me  
To strangle me with its sweet taste  
See God would never be so cruel  
To make me live without your face  
Now that I have made you crawl  
It does you good to see me fall  
Like poison apples from the tree  
As heavy as a honey bee

 ** _Vision Of A Kiss_**  
Artists: The B-52's  
Lyrics: The B-52's

I wish to see your lips  
Parting like the waves of silence and mystery  
I've got a curious love-for you!  
Ever since we met I'm so impressed with you  
Ever since we met  
I've been so impressed!

 ** _I Hope That I Don't Fall In Love With You  
_** Artist: Tom Waits  
Lyrics: Tom Waits

Well, I hope that I don't fall in love with you  
Cause falling in love just makes me blue  
Well, the music plays and you display your heart for me to see  
I had a beer and now I hear you calling out for me  
And I hope that I don't fall in love with you

 ** _Not Strong Engouh_**  
Artists: Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith  
Lyrics: Diane Warren

I'm not strong enough to stay away  
Can't run from you, I just run back to you  
Like a moth, I'm drawn in to your flame  
Say my name, but it's not the same

You look in my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride  
And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees

 ** _Come Undone_**  
Artists: Duran Duran  
Lyrics: Duran Duran

Mine, immaculate dream made breath and skin  
I've been waiting for you  
Signed, with a home tattoo  
Happy birthday to you was created for you  
(Can't ever keep from falling apart at the seams)  
(Can not believe you've taken my heart to pieces)  
Oh, it'll take a little time  
Might take a little crime  
To come undone now

 ** _Beautiful With You_**  
Artists: Halestorm  
Lyrics: Halestorm 

I stand naked before you now  
No walls to hide behind  
So here am I, you see all of my scars  
Still here you are  
I bare my soul and I'm not afraid  
Not afraid

I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you

 ** _If I Were You_**  
Artist: Stevie Nicks  
Lyrics: Stevie Nicks, Rick Nowels

Baby how much closer could we be  
I swear you've become a part of me  
You are with me everywhere I go  
If you feel it I already know  
Everything I say to you is true  
I don't want to tell you what to do

But if I were you  
I would take the love I'm giving to you

 

**Resources:**

  * Front cover: [Maleficent ](https://www.trueblood-online.com/true-blood-jewelry-designed-by-marianna-harutunian/), [Robin ](http://www.listal.com/sean-maguire), [Regina ](http://oqueene.tumblr.com/post/126045234433/lana-parrilla-teresa-ortiz-boomtown-113), [Forbidden Fortress ](http://onceuponatime.wikia.com/wiki/Forbidden_Fortress)
  * Back cover: [BDSM ](https://smutty.com/s/q0gyv/)
  * Fonts used: Violation, Rage Italic, Times New Roman




End file.
